Fairy Tail Pirates
by Lucylucky123
Summary: What if Fairy Tail was a pirate ship? Well in this story they are. The strongest pirate ship there is. And instead of dragon slayers, there dragon sword holders. But the thing is you have to be chosen to be one by the dragon inside the sword itself. Natsu is looking off Igneel the person who gave him the sword. But is that all he is looking for bug maybe he already found it. Nalu.


Lucy pov

Hey my names Lucy and well I'm a pirate of Fairy Tail. And well I'm looking for an old friend of mine. Her name is Stella and she was the person who taught me how to use the elemental sword. There are other swords in the worlds like: fire, earth, water, air, light, shadow, poison, iron, lightning, rock, make-shift, nature, solid script and ice. These swords are one of the most important swords of earth. They say that there are dragons in there that give the holder the power to control the dragons; if they are chosen to do so that is. I was chosen but mine is the most powerful. Mine is all the elements that's why it's called the elemental.

"Lucy I need you to go to the market and pick up the things that we need while we are here. Oh and we are leaving in a day." I heard the captain say. "Ok captain I'm on it!"

I got my sword and started to go to the city with my cat. Her name is Joy, she follows me every where. She has a golden colored fur. I also taught her how to fight so she is one fighting kitty.

"Be careful out there Lucy you never know what's out there." I heard Gray say. "You don't have to worry, don't you remember I'm a pirate of Fairy Tail!" I yelled as I showed Gray my golden fairy tail emblem which was on my right arm.

"Be back soon, Lucy!" Gray yelled while turning around. "Gray!" I yelled. "What?" He asked as he turned my way. "Your clothes!" Once when I said that he freaked out. "When did that happen!" He yelled. I giggled.

"Come on Joy let's go get some supplies." I said as I started to run. She leaped on my shoulders then went to my head. I laughed.

On my why I got the supplies. We just needed to get some more rope and beer (for Cana) since someone kept on drinking 24/7. 'What are we going to do with her' i thought.

"I can't believe it; it's the elemental sword and the fire sword." I heard someone say. 'What' I thought. I quickly ran over to the ship and dropped the supplies. "There's the supplies I will be in town if you need me" I yelled. "Ok go have fun!" I heard Mira yell back. I then ran off.

I saw a girl and a boy. They look like they were twins. Both of them had ordinary swords. They were both magical but they didn't have any dragons in them. It is easy to tell if you had a dragon sword but to them it's a dragon sword or if you have a dragon sword and you were a complete idiot (not that I'm calling you one) then you can't see it.

I thought that I would get a closer view. "Oh salamander your so cute!" The girls kept on screaming. 'Man that's got to be annoying!' I thought."oh elemental your such a hot pirate" I heard the boys yell. 'I think I'm going to barf!' I thought.

A guy with pink hair came into view he kept on yelling "Igneel, Igneel is that-" he jumped over the crowd and cut himself off when he saw the man. "Who are you?" He asked. The man looked surprised.

I decided to join the crowd because even if I have very good hearing and smell that would but a wild animal to shame, I couldn't see. The girls started to beat up the boy. I then notice something about the boy that supposed to have the fire dragon sword. He had something that was controlling the girls. "Ok, ok, ok you can stop the boy didn't mean any hard feelings" the girl that had the fake dragon sword said. "The girls stopped. The boy that is said to have the fire dragon sword looked at me. "My what an adorable lady we have here" he said as he walked to me. 'This guy is CREEPY!' I thought. "Ok everyone we will be having a party at our condo. Ever one of you is invited! Oh and the guy with the pink hair you can come too! Hope to see you soon! Oh and there will be LOTS of food! Bye." The girl said.

I went over to the boy with pink hair. "Man who was that guy?" He asked. "I don't know but he seem to be a jerk." A answer simply as Joy came and brushed on my leg. The boy simply looked at me. "Hi, my names Lucy."

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He said. I looked at the time. It was lunch time. "Hey you want to get something to eat?" I asked. He started to pull me to a café. "You had me at food!"

I simply laugh at this. I looked behind me and saw Joy struggling to catch up while a blue cat was with the pink haired boy.

"So tell me you were looking for someone right?" I asked while he was stuffing his face with food. And well food was flying everywhere.

"Um yeah his name is Igneel he is the one who took care of me then all of a sudden when I was 8 years old he disappeared on year x777 on the 7 day on the 7th month." He said stuffing his face again while his cat was eating some fish and mine was eating oranges.

"Well that's weird." I said simply. "What is?" He said with a curious look. "Well I have been searching for someone also, her name is Stella, she took care of me but until that exacted date she disappeared. Weird huh?" I asked. "Yeah I guess"

I look at the time. "Well we better get going, come on Joy. I hope to see you again Natsu." I said as I put down some jewels for the food and walk out. I was heading to the ship till someone stopped me. It was that creepy guy.

"Why hello" he popped out of no where. I screamed and well let's just say I almost snapped his neck. "Don't ever scare some one." I yelled

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare a beautiful girl like you." He said while sniffing my hair. 'Creepy!' I thought. Then it hit me.

"Why don't you save the crap. I know what your trying to do. Your trying to use that love dagger on me to make me think that I'm in love with you. That would be totally gross. Plus the weakness to those if the person knows that your using one it won't work." I said as I walked off.

Natsu pov

Man that girl Lucy was nice. She gave me and happy free food. Man am I stuffed. I would probably be hungry in an hour or two.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. It was that girl from earlier that said she had the elemental sword.

"Hey are you the one that thought that my brother was a guy named 'igneel'?" She asked with a smirk. "Yeah I guess." I answered back. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party that my brother and I are hosting on our condo. There wound be food, dancing, singing and of course partying." She said while running her finger all over my chest. I slapped it away. "Yeah I can't go" I started to walk away. "Hey have you ever heard of the pirates Fairy Tail?" I stopped.

"Yeah, everyone has heard of them. There awesome!" I yelled. "Have you ever wanted to join them?" She asked. "Well yeah but it's kind of hard. Why you ask?" I asked turning to see her. "Well me and my brother are members so if you want to join them we can put a good word for you to our caption all you got to do is go to the party, we can talk more there." With that she left.

"Guess we are going to a party huh happy?" He jumped to my shoulder to my head. I laughed.

-time skip-

"Hey pink hair dude come on." I looked around and saw the girl that said that she had the elemental sword. She ran over to me and started to pull me to a separate room. "Herd have a drink" she handed me a drink.

"Sorry I don't drink" I set I down. I looked around. 'Man this is boring. I shouldn't have come. But if I want to be in fairy tail so I can look for Igneel since there always traveling.' I thought.

-to Lucy-

I was at the balcony looking out at sea. I could see the Fairy Tail ship and the condo with that creep and his sister. I was about to leave.

"Hey isn't that Salamander and elemental's condo?" A girl with black hair asked. "Who's that I never heard of them" a girl with red hair asked. "You really never heard of them? There part of the famous Pirate Ship Fairy Tail!" A girl with brown hair replied.

"Fairy Tail? Huh" I mumbled. "Come on Joy let's go." I ran off to the condo with Joy close behind.

-Natsu-

We where just talking about some stuff when she offered me some food I was about to eat it when I smelt it. I didn't smell right. I put it down. "Is something the matter?" She asked

"Well yes, are you tying to poison me or something?" I got serious and was about to draw my sword. She smirked. "Well more like drug you so you won't be a hand full when you are going to be sold. You see right after this so called 'party' was over we were going to take you and everyone else here to a ship and sell you guys some where." She snapped her fingers and before I could take out me sword. Two man started to hold me back. The girl laughed. Then her brother came by.

"We got a big load this time right brother?" She asked. But before he could answer there was a crash. I then say a blonde girl. She looked familiar. It then hit me. It was Lucy. But she looked angry. Like she was going to kill the person who even said a little hello.

"Fairy Tail." Was the only thing she said. "What about it?" The man asked. "You guys said that your from Fairy Tail right?" She asked not so calmly. "Yeah what's it to you?" The girl asked.

Lucy ignored the question. "If your from Fairy Tail then how come I never saw you on the ship?" She asked while taking off her jacket. She turned and showed us her right shoulder. It had a Fairy Tail emblem on it.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a pirate of Fairy Tail!" She yelled while pulling out her sword. It had a dragon in it. But not just any dragon it had the elemental dragon it it.

"No one ever messes with Fairy Tail! If they ever do! There DEAD!" She yelled.

"Hey Ashly she's the real thing what are we going to do?" A man asked this 'Ashly' girl. "I told you to never call me that." Ashly yelled. " we have to fight." She took out her sword but with a slash of Lucy's sword. "Ashly is down. What are we going to do?" The brother of Ashly pulled out his sword but with another swing he had flown all the way to a clock.

She gave a death glare to the other guys and they just ran away. "I thought so, oh and remember: if you ever mess with Fairy Tail, your Dead!"

I look there in shock. "Hey, Natsu right. You said your looking for some one right? Well why don't you join Fairy Tail. We can look together." She said as she smiled and hand me her hand. I returned the smile with a smirk and took her hand "cool sounds fun." And with that we ran to the Fairy Tail ship. I got the fairy tail emblem the same place Lucy had her's but instead of it being golden it was red.

Yes I know I know it's kind of the same thing when they meet I just couldn't think of anything. So I hope you like it.


End file.
